detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
John
John is a GJ500 android in Detroit: Become Human. He is a security guard at the CyberLife warehouses. Biography Spare Parts John catches Markus, North, Josh and Simon stealing blue blood and biocomponents and announces he has to alert his superiors. A human guard named Mike will begin to walk over and call for John, during which Markus can either run, kill the guard, hide or grab John and hide. If Markus grabs John and hides, he will convert him and plead that he needs his help. Markus then has the choice to release him, to keep holding him or attack the human security guard. If Markus releases John, he will walk in front of the crates and shield the androids from sight before telling Mike that everything is in order. If Markus holds John, Mike will shine his flashlight around the crates but misses the androids. If Markus attacks the guard, John will stand by and not react. If Markus kills the guard, John will deviate on his own due to the emotional shock he experiences. If Markus hides without grabbing him, he will tell the human guard that there are deviant androids present and the group will be forced to flee as John triggers the alarm. If Markus runs, John will again trigger the alarm. After either hiding with Markus or witnessing him kill Mike, John will stand aside and let the group steal freely. As the group finish up gathering parts and move to leave, John will stop them and ask them to take him with them to Jericho. If Markus refuses, John will become upset and shout that it is not fair and they are no better than humans, setting off the alarm. If Markus accepts, he will be grateful and inform the group that there are more spare parts in the trucks, and the key is located in the control station."Spare Parts" If Markus is able to steal the extra biocomponents successfully or leaves without the key, John will later be seen in Jericho. If Markus gets caught by security in the control station, he and the others will run for the fence, including John. John will be attacked by a security dog, and dies regardless if Markus chooses to go back for him or leave. Freedom March If John joined Jericho in Spare Parts, he will be present at the march. When Markus sacrifices himself or attacks the riot police but fails too many QTE's, John will attack the riot officers, defending Markus and turning their attention towards him instead. His sacrifice allows for Markus and the others to escape to safety, and he is shot and killed as they flee. He will look at Markus until he is destroyed by the police."Freedom March" John is seen fighting the riot police if Markus charges them and succeeds at the QTE's. It is unknown whether or not he survives the fight. When fleeing the march, John is seen successfully running away. This is the only known choice that allows John to stay alive while still being a deviant. It is unknown whether he can be spotted with other Deviants in later scenes. Chapters * Spare Parts * Freedom March (Determinant) Quotes * "I helped you... It's not fair. I helped you and now you're just gonna leave without me? You're no better than humans. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HUMANS!" - John to the group if Markus refused him from joining in Spare Parts. Notes *If Markus goes to steal a truck but gets caught and then does not move towards the fence (and so does not trigger the scene of John being attacked by a dog), characters will act as if John died but he will still appear in Freedom March. Gallery John Freedom March DBH.jpg|John fights riot police to save Markus in the Freedom March John Angry at refusal Detroit.jpg John DBH.jpg John damaged in Freedom March.jpg|John sacrificing himself for Markus. Screenshot 2018-09-04 at 10.18.03 PM.png|John's hat is removed during the fighting, and is not seen among the other survivors of the fight, this is presumed to be his corpse. Screenshot 2018-09-04 at 10.18.42 PM.png|John participating in the march. Screenshot 2018-09-04 at 10.23.54 PM.png|John and Markus fighting riot police in Freedom March. Screenshot 2018-09-04 at 10.24.22 PM.png|John fighting in Freedom March. John flee.png|John fleeing (and surviving) the Freedom March. References de:John ru:Джон Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants Category:Determinant